Harlem Sewer Rats
The Harlem Sewer Rats are a Reddit League Baseball team based under the remains of the Harlem neighborhood of New York City, New York. The Sewer Rats compete as a member club of the Eastern Conference (EC) Metro division. From 2015 to 2050, the team played in Hartford, Connecticut as the Hartford Harpoons.''' Since 2050 their home stadium has been the Steve Dillard House of Terror located under the remains of New York City. Franchise history Hartford Harpoons As the Hartford Harpoons, the organization experienced considerable success in the 2020's and late 2030's, winning division titles in 2023, 2024, 2026, 2027, 2037, 2038, 2039 and 2040, although they never managed to win a The Ring despite managing to make the championship game five times. Three of the team's consecutive first overall picks in the RLB Draft, David Goodwin-Tracy in 2032, Jeff Metzinger in 2033 and Stan Tinker in 2034, brought new levels of success to the team. All three are considered to be three of the most successful number one picks in Reddit League Baseball history. The Harpoons are the only franchise to have never won a The Ring while also making the final multiple times. Harpoons owner Jesus Ayala famously committed suicide after the teams 2026 loss to the Carolina Pilots. The club was then purchased by software billionaire Carmelo Farish. Farish retained ownership until current owner Louis Liriano purchased and relocated the team in 2050. Sewer Rats Original Sewer Rats 2023-2029 In 2023 the original Sewer Rats club was founded as part of the RLB's 2023 expansion which also included the creation of the Tuscaloosa Trashmen, San Francisco Fightin' Nuns, and Denver Papas baseball franchises. The Sewer Rats were purchased by an unnamed Boston businessman in 2029 and subsequently moved to the city of Boston before the 2030 season. The Sewer Rats brand and identity was then sold to the league while the Boston Brawlers franchise retained the initial Sewer Rats history between the seasons 2023 and 2029. The Sewer Rats brand was later sold by Reddit League Baseball to the Carolina Pilots in 2029 who then proceeded to relocate the storied Pilots franchise to New York City. Second Sewer Rats The Carolina Pilots dominated the league in its first 19 seasons of existence, winning 100+ games 13 seasons in a row. During that run, the Pilots powerhouse also accumulated 5 The Rings (3 of which were over the current Sewer Rats franchise, then known as the Harpoons). However, in the late 2020's the organization's fortunes soured as the organization went bankrupt and lost 90+ games for the first time in franchise history. To make matters worse, in the 2029 off-season ashamed owner John Chandler was forced to sell the team amid allegations of corruption, racketeering, and fraudulent bookkeeping. The Pilots organization was sold to New York City businessman Henry Goodson who sought to return baseball to the Harlem neighborhood of New York City. The team remained in Harlem for 10 seasons before New York City was famously destroyed by an asteroid, forcing the organization to move back to the Carolina region. The team was later renamed to their current identity "Charlotte Sugar Dwarves" in 2049. Current Sewer Rats 2051-Present The current Sewer Rats are the third major league franchise to be based in Harlem as well as the first since the neighborhood was destroyed in 2039. The current Eastern Conference club was founded in 2015 as the Hartford Harpoons, part of the RLB's first expansion. The Harpoons were purchased by current owner Louis Oliviera in 2049, who also purchased the current team brand from Reddit League Baseball, who purchased the brand from the Charlotte Sugar Dwarves, who purchased the brand from the Boston Brawlers. The Harpoons were renamed the Sewer Rats and moved to the remains of New York City before the 2050 season. While the team initially struggled after moving to Harlem, the Sewer Rats managed to finish above .500 in 2052 for the first time in several years. Notable Current and Former Players Hall of Famers ''Players and managers listed in '''bold are depicted on their Hall of Fame plaques wearing a Harpoons cap insignia.'' Retired Numbers hartford_harpoons_11_ffffff_002559.png|Manny Manuel SP Retired Apr 1, 2051|thumb|none|link=https://rlb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hartford_harpoons_11_ffffff hartford_harpoons_68_ffffff_002559.png|Bill Harrington CF Retired Apr 1, 2041|thumb|none|link=https://rlb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hartford_harpoons_68_ffffff Historical Logos and Uniforms hartford_harpoons_small.png|Hartford Harpoons Primary/Alternate Logo 2015-2050 hartford_harpoons.png|Hartford Harpoons Primary/Alternate Logo 2034-2050 Harlem sewer rats.png|Harlem Sewer Rats primary logo 2051-Present player_2219.png|Hartford Harpoons Home/Away Uniform 2015-2033 player_25270.png|Hartford Harpoons Home Uniform 2034-2050 player_18928.png|Hartford Harpoons Away Uniform 2034-2050 Player 31301.png|Harlem Sewer Rats Home/Away Uniform 2051-present|link=Harlem Sewer Rats Home/Away Uniform 2050-Present GM History Links Category:Teams Category:RLB Teams